


Danganronpa

by Jhef505



Category: Avengers Academy (Video Game), Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Ultimate Spider-Man (Cartoon 2012)
Genre: Desesperación, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-11
Updated: 2020-12-11
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:40:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28012566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jhef505/pseuds/Jhef505
Summary: La academia SHIELD el lugar donde solo van estudiantes de lo mejor, Peter y Sam se encuentra saldrán vivos o no
Relationships: Sam Alexander & Peter Parker, Sam Alexander/Peter Parker
Kudos: 3





	Danganronpa

**Nota: Los vengadores serán la versión de su videojuego donde son adolescentes Avengers Academy**

*****

"Me duele la cabeza" Dice un chico viendo que está en un aula

"Donde estoy?" Mira su pupitre y ve una nota

"Bienvenido a la academia de SHIELD, la bienvenida será a las 7:00 am en el gimnasio, no llegues tarde"

"(Cierto entre a la academia de SHIELD donde van solo los mejores)" Ve el reloj

"Ya son las siete" Se va a buscar el gimnasio

A los pocos minutos lo encuentra

Ve que hay personas dentro

"Llegas tarde chico" Le dice una chica de piel algo morena con el cabello negro

"No le hagas caso aún no empieza nada" Dice un chico de piel oscura y musculoso

"(Esta academia está llena de raros)"

"Mantener la calma para una vida pacífica"

"(Raros sin duda)" Alguien se le acerca 

"Hola soy Peter Parker el científico definitivo" Le extiende la mano

"Sam Alexander el astronauta definitivo, un gusto" Se dan la mano

"Déjame adivinar piensas que todos somos raros"

"Eso te incluye"

"Muy gracioso tu también eres raro entonces"

"Entre a una academia no a una escuela de raritos"

"Todos somos raros si estamos haca somos los estudiantes definitivos que esperabas, por cierto soy Ava Ayala la acróbata definitiva"

"Alguien más se presentará" Dice en broma

"Si insistes Luke Cage el físico culturista definitivo"

"Un gusto conocerte aunque llegas tarde Steve Rogers líder definitivo"

"Tony Stark inventor definitivo"

"Thor acleta definitivo"

"Clint Barton arquero definitivo"

"Kamala Khan fanática de los superhéroes definitiva"

"Loki mentiroso definitivo y tú nombre es tan lindo" Dice refiriéndose a Kamala

"Ah gracias.... Espera oye!"

"Esto es una pérdida de tiempo pero soy Amadeus Cho el genio definitivo"

"Harry Osborn el heredero definitivo, mejor amigo de este científico y está reportera" Señala a Peter y una chica de cabello rojo

"Mary Jane Watson la reportera definitiva, y tú talento es"

"Astronauta"

"Danny Rand el maestro de Kun fung definitivo, namaste"

"Flash Thompson el deportista definitivo"

"Miles Molares el suertudo definitivo"

"Ben Reilly espía definitivo"

"Llámenme chica ardilla veterinaria definitiva" 

"Veo que todos están aquí upupu" 

Ven a un oso mirad blanco salir 

*****

"Entonces estamos atrapados" Sam dice jugando con una pelota 

La cual le pega la cara a alguien 

"Auh Sam me diste en mis lentes" Se queja Peter 

"Que haces haca y porque tienes una telaraña en la cabeza"

"Que?! Quitamelo quitamelo!" Grita moviendo su mano 

"Ya no te muevas tanto" Se la quita pero por su movimientos bruscos lo había empujado por accidente haciendo que tropiece y caiga cerca de un estante 

Peter se aguanta una risa 

Sam tenía una cubeta en la cabeza mientras se cruza de brazos 

"Es la última vez que ayudó a alguien"

***

Salón audiovisual

"Que crees que sea Web?"

"Web? Porque ese nombre cubeta"

"Por lo mismo que tú me dices cubeta"

Llegan al salón con los demás 

Había unos CDS con sus nombres

Cada uno se acerca a una máquina para ver el vídeo 

"Hola Sam" Saluda su mamá 

"Hola hermano espero que la pasas muy bien y ve si consigues una novia de paso"

"Estoy muy feliz de que hayas sido escondido para la academia con esto podrás tener más oportunidades para cumplir tu sueño" Su padre le dice sonriendo 

Sam sonríe 

El video se corta y empieza a fallar

Su sonrisa se borra cuando ve que estaba su sala destruida 

"Mi familia, tengo que salir de aquí" 

Ve la cara de Peter la cual refleja preocupación

"No no no tenemos que salir de aquí" Dice viendo a Sam apunto de llorar 

Los demás estaban también pálidos con miedo y preocupación

"Pup pup quieren saber cómo salir? Fácil que tienen que haces? Solo desesperense" Monokuma dice riendo

*****

"Puedo preparar diferentes tipos de veneno Sam"

"Eso te hizo una presa fácil ya se nos fue chica ardilla y Kamala quién diría que Chica ardilla intentaría culparte"

"Fácil culpen al científico loco solo porque hace venenos como pasatiempo"

"Sabía que no habías sido tú y Miles también"

Peter suspira

"Crees que yo asesine a alguien o sea asesinado?" Peter pregunta señalándose a si mismo viendo a Sam 

"No, un trato los dos no nos haremos daños y nos protegeremos" Se dan el meñique 

"Gracias por defenderme" Le da el puño 

Lo chocan 

Peter sentía que lo conocía hace mucho y tenía un sentimiento profundo por el 

Sam también lo sentía pero no decía nada

Un sentimiento cálido y acogedor

Uno familiar 

Muy familiar 

Sabían que si en un juicio se equivocaban los inocentes morirían 

****

Un mes paso 

Un mes sin asesinatos 

Un mes de tranquilidad

Peter estaba en su laboratorio personal trabajando en algún experimento con arañas 

"(Las arañas de este lugar son tan interesante)" Piensa viendo a su araña de estudio 

No se da cuenta que Ben estaba detrás de él esperando a que volte 

Le tocan el hombre 

"Sam eres tú mira encontre-"

****

Habían pasado unas horas desde que sabían que alguien habia muerto 

Todos buscan el cadáver de Pete Parker, Sam Alexander o Ben Reilly, uno de ellos había muerto 

Cho estaba llendo con Tony al laboratorio

"Esta cerrado no puedo abrirlo"

"Muevete" Tony saca su guante para romper la cerradura

"Fácil"

"Presumido"

Se detienen 

En una esquina había un cadáver 

Ben Reilly había sido asesinado 

Ven sangre salir de una puerta 

"Iré a decirle a los demás" 

Cho sale corriendo

Tony abre la puerta 

Peter tenía sangre saliendo de su cabeza mientras Sam estaba a su costado con una herida profunda en el brazo

****

Enfermería

Sam ve a Peter dormir

"Ya no hay nadie puedes dejar de fingir estar dormido" 

"Como sabías que fingía?" Peter le dice abriendo los ojos 

"No lo sabía siempre quise decir eso"

"...." Peter solo lo mira 

"Ben está muerto" 

"Lo sé" Susurra 

"Que vamos a hacer" Sam le susurra levantándose viendo su brazo vendado 

"Sobrevivir y darnos una cuartada" 

Peter extiende su meñique

"Juntos hasta el final Sam" 

"Juntos hasta el final Peter" Entrelazan los dedos 

Peter tenía su cabeza vendas así que podría decir que no recordaba nada 

"Ya despertaron como se encuentra?" Pregunta Steven llegando 

"Muy bien líder" Dice sonriendo Peter haciendo la señal militar

"Te golpearon en la cabeza y a mí me apuñalaron que tenemos de bien" Sam dice con sarcasmo

Empiezan a discutir

Al capitán se le hacía muy familiar ese escena 

"(De donde los recuerdos)" Solo lo niega

"Les puedo hacer unas preguntas el juicio será en unas horas"

"Esta bien"

"Claro"

*****

Juicio 

"Cho también pasa tiempo en el laboratorio de Peter" Dice Miles

"Eso no significa que yo haya sido responsable!" 

Peter y Sam veían como todos discutían

Si no llegaban a nada ellos ganarían 

"Ben era alguien bueno quién pudo haberlo matado?" Pregunta Flash 

"Ben fue el que tomo el cuchillo" Ava dice 

"Lo vi cuando ayudaba a Sam a cocinar"

"Cierto Ben se llevó un cuchillo dijo algo de cosas de espías" 

"Recuerdo haberlo visto irse al laboratorio" Tony dice recordando como lo vi caminar en dirección al laboratorio

"A los pocos minutos te fuiste no Sam?" Ava dice viendolo 

"Si"

"Donde fuiste cuando Ben se fue?" Pregunta Steve 

"Fue a buscar a Peter en su habitación" 

"Te equivocas!" Le grita Miles 

"Yo estaba en la de Peter buscando el libro que le presté y en ese tiempo Ben debe haber sido asesinado"

"Te vi dirigirte al laboratorio" Luke dice pues 

"Peter no estaba ahí así que fue al segundo lugar donde podría estar el laboratorio, cuando llegue Peter estaba herido y Ben ya estaba muerto luego fui atacado"

"Seguramente yo solo seguía con mis experimentos"

"Peter lo mato lo estás cubriendo no?" 

Todos miran a Peter tras la declaración de Miles

"...."

"Eso esta mal Miles, Peter y Sam lo mataron" Cho dice

"...." 

Silencio

"Este último mes han estado muy unidos y algo pasó con Ben para que lo hayan matado los dos"

Solo se miran entre ellos y mantienen silencio

"Hablen!" Grita Clint 

"Hora de la votación!" 

"Que podemos hacer si sin dos"

"Votos parejos chicos" Monokuma dice entre risas 

Todos votan por los dos para quedar parejos 

"(Ya no hay escapatoria)"

"(Solo nos queda)"

Peter y Sam se dan la mano debajo de los ascientos 

"Bingo! Son dos asesinos está vez Peter y Sam mataron a Ben!"

"Lo siento de verdad" Las manos de Peter empiezan a temblar 

"Lo sentimos" Sam también se disculpa

"El amor el amor"

"Pero porque?"

"Ben iba a matar a Peter, yo solo" 

**Flash black**

_**Peter mira a Ben con un cuchillo apunto de asesinarlo** _

_**"Ben?"** _

_**Alguien golpea en el cuello a Ben dejándolo inconsiste** _

_**Con un casco de astronauta fue noqueado** _

_**"Peter!" Sam lo abraza** _

_**"Sam" Se quedan abrazados** _

_**"Que haremos cuando despierte el podría hacerlo de nuevo" Sam le dice poniendo segura a la puerta** _

_**Peter agarra el cuchillo y mira sus químicos** _

_**Se acerca para hacer algo** _

_**"Lo mataré aunque significa que yo seré ejecutado si me descubren-"** _

_**Sam pone su mano en su boca** _

_**"Yo lo haré"** _

_**"No él vino por mi no tienes que ayudarme"** _

_**"Dijimos que estaríamos juntos no"** _

_**"Sam tu estas dispuesto a esto?"** _

_**"Esto es una locura tonto pero algo en mi me dice cuidaro ayudaro protegero"** _

_**"Yo también, discúlpame por esto"** _

_**"¿?"** _

_**Peter acuchilla en el brazo a Sam** _

_**Sam de cubre la boca para no gritar y aletar a los demás** _

_**"Esto será nuestra cuartada, los dos lo mataremos entendido lo haremos de un modo"** _

_**Sam solo jadear por el dolor mientras Peter cubre el cuchillo con los químicos** _

_**"Juntos hasta el final"** _

_**Los dos toman el cuchillo** _

_**"Hasta el final Web"** _

_**Ben estaba abriendo los ojos** _

_**Le dan en su corazón con el cuchillo** _

_**El químico actúa como veneno matándolo** _

_**Ven como sus manos se mueven hasta quedarse tieso** _

_**No tuvo fuerzas para gritar** _

_**"Ayudame" Peter le da unos guantes a Sam para mover el cadáver en una esquina** _

_**Escucha lo jadeos de dolor** _

_**"Golpeame con tu casco"** _

_**Van a una habitación dejando un rastro de sangre** _

_**La sangre de Sam**_

_**"Lo siento" Besa la frente de Peter** _

_**"Es por nuestro bien" Peter rompe sus lentes y los tira** _

_**Sam lo golpea con fuerza** _

_**El casco queda con sangre** _

_**Sam se sienta a su costado viéndolo inconsciente** _

**Fin del Flash black**

"Ben iba a matar a Peter, no quería matarlo solo y los dos lo hicimos al mismo tiempo"

"No quería que Sam cargará con la culpa y tras discutirlo los dos acordamos eso"

"Por hacerlo al mismo tiempo los dos serán ejecutados" Deduce Cho 

"Upupu eso es cierto"

"Contigo hasta el final" Peter mira a Sam sonriendo aunque estaba llorando 

"Hasta el final"

Se dan las manos para entrezarlas 

"No te mentirle Sam tengo miedo" Le susurra 

"Yo también pero estaremos juntos" Susurra 

"Prepare un castigo especial para te Peter Parker el científico definitivo y Sam Alexander el astronauta definitivo!"

Los mencionados solo se agarran de las manos 

Monokuma toca su martillo

Unas cadenas salen para llevarse a los dos del cuello 

**Muerte romántica del astronauta y científico**

Peter y Sam estaban sentado en una mesa era una cita 

Con un plato enfrete 

Los dos se miran sonriendo aunque saben que no durará mucho 

Un Monokuma aparece enfrete de ellos 

Jala una cuerda que estaba enfrete

Los dos caen en diferentes direcciones

Se intenta mantener juntos pero una cadena lleva a Peter dentro de un tubo de ensayo y a Sam de un cohete 

El cohete va al espacio mientras que el tubo empieza a moverlo mientras unos gases son introducidos

Peter es arrojado al suelo mientras los gases empiezan a hacer daño 

Sam cae de manera brusca del cohete rompiéndose la columna

Estaban lejos del uno del otro 

Peter se empieza a arrestar al igual que Sam

Estiran sus manos para tomarse 

Con su último aliento Peter mira a Sam 

"Te amo...."

"También te amo....." 

Cuando iban a tomarse de las manos un corazón gigante cae encima aplastandolos y terminado su dolor 

****

Los recuerdos perdidos 

Los sobrevivientes que fueron Danny, Ava, Tony, Steve y Miles pudieron recordar lo perdido 

Ava era la que estaba detrás de esto 

"Por eso Peter y Sam se protegieron eran novios, dos años"

Aún sin sus recuerdos ellos se seguían protegiendo 

Solo borraron su mente no sus sentimientos

"Hemos sido compañeros por dos años" Danny dice viendo una foto 

"Saben el último año paso una catástrofe que desespero a todos y la academia quiso proteger a sus estudiantes utilizando la academia como un refugio que ustedes mismos pusieron" Ava sonríe 

"Pero nuestro Director Nick Fury no sabía que tenía a la desesperanza dentro, aunque no fui sola hubo un grupo de desesperanzados que contagiaron a todos"

Miles ve la foto de grupo de todos 

"No caeremos en tus juegos"

**Fin**


End file.
